


窄门

by chelly2797



Category: Chinese Actor RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 07:13:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 932
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20962577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/chelly2797/pseuds/chelly2797





	窄门

房间的把手在晨光中不安地闪光，摸上去潮湿而温暖，室内扑面而来昨夜的暧昧气息袭击每个毛孔，跨过地上没打结流出一滩浊液的避孕套，王一博体内热烈跳动的血液仿佛在被小锤急促敲打。他从抽屉挑出肖战与身上同套的内衣，压软声音叫妹妹起床。小猫轻微呼吸声被空调运作声盖过，眼皮紧闭的妹妹看起来像是童话里的人物，浮在池面上的奥菲莉娅。  
佐贝伊德城的男人建了一座城好让女子再也不能脱身，王一博用一脉相连缠绕的血缘做成枷锁将肖战禁锢在这个紧密结合的兔子洞。  
肖战皱眉呓语，翻过身夹紧被子。睡裙层层叠叠卷蹭到小肚，遮不住下边光洁如玉的大腿，夹着被子的内侧软肉尽是王一博昨夜的咬痕。小巧咽喉从敞开的领口中显露出来，受了凉意娇嫩纤细的骨骼便一阵颤抖。  
王一博搂起妹妹抱在胸口，脱掉她奶白色睡裙，从脖颈吻到她乳房上边的小痣。妹妹全身都软绵绵的，也没有反抗，温热起伏的身体紧贴哥哥，睡眼朦胧下意识抓着他手指说好困。王一博捏她温软小手，又吻上圆润肩膀，存心施了点力咬，“上学要来不及了。”  
“都怪哥哥……我这里好难受……”肖战哼哼唧唧地叫唤，抓过哥哥手放在阴阜。王一博温热掌心按揉那处软泽之地，宛如蚌肉的娇嫩之地昨晚被手指舌头轮番玩弄，粉红色阴蒂被搓揉到艳红肿胀，一碰就疼，腿也合不拢，花穴内窄小紧致通道被被性器强硬破开，宫口里的软肉现在还泛酸软。肖战埋在王一博肩膀舒爽的小声叫，王一博一手揉她那处软豆腐，一手掐她鼓胀胸乳，“还痛吗？这次怎么那么难受？”  
肖战细白齿列咬哥哥脖颈处的小痣，闷闷泄出甜软鼻音：“哥哥太大了……我受不了……”  
王一博喉结滚动，摸妹妹乳房的手一时控不住力，揉得肖战又呀呀地叫。妹妹本来小巧可人的娇乳自从开了苞被王一博揉大一个杯，现在单手都抓不住饱满乳肉。小奶头被吸得嫣红软大，被哥哥舔一下奶缝便张开。以前的内衣自然穿不上，王一博便搂着妹妹亲自给她挑新的，软皮尺绕过妹妹奶白胸乳掐出上胸围下胸围。购物车里勾人的、清纯的、带纱的、丝绒的，各式各样放了十几件，即使肖战拒绝穿那些布料少的可怜的软带子。  
两边都给妹妹揉舒服后，王一博从西装裤里掏出长筒袜给妹妹穿上，勾过胸罩包裹住留满指痕的嫩肉，熟练地扣上结给她套衣服。  
青春期男孩的视线都如同金属探测针，隔着层层布料都拦不住。一想到校服轻薄布料，王一博神经都毕剥乱响，恨不得自学针线给妹妹胸口的衣服缝起来。  
肖战穿完衣服被哥哥抱着去厕所洗漱，他看着哥哥跨过地上一滩软套子，凑在哥哥耳边小声说：“哥哥昨天有个套子破了，我会不会有宝宝啊……”


End file.
